The Translation and Dissemination Core of the Duke Transdisciplinary Prevention Research Center (TPRC) will: 1) facilitate efforts by investigators to translate multi-disciplinary research and theory on regulatory processes and peer influences into new efficacy and effectiveness prevention trials; 2) secure opportunities to test prevention hypotheses in school and community settings; 3) develop context-friendly interventions which are ready for use in real-world settings;and 4) implement and test strategies to increase the likelihood that evidence-based interventions reach appropriate practitioners and are used at scale with fidelity. Under the leadership of Core Director Joel Rosch, we will accomplish these aims through eight strategies: a) We will meet with TPRC researchers to help them ground their hypotheses and studies in real world contexts of youth and their institutions;b) We will help TPRC members conduct useful and usable prevention science, including the discovery of novel prevention strategies that grow out of basic social science. These strategies may include prevention programs but also policies, marketing, and cultural change efforts;c) We will maintain ongoing relationships with administrators, schools, private providers, practitioners, advocacy groups, parent/family organizations and outside scientists, so that investigators are able to locate their research in real world setttings;d) We will communicate the benefits of new prevention science to policymakers, through briefings, reports, and seminars;e) We will disseminate findings from TPRC research projects not only to other researchers but also to relevant professional associations, practitioner groups, parent organizations, and policy maker audiences;f) We will help TPRC researchers understand program implementation and the process of translation to ongoing practice;g) We will develop and test strategies to improve the implementation of evidence-based practices;and h) We will pursue funding for science-topractice research. This core will be evaluated annually for implementation and impact through logs of activities, surveys of members, compilation of published products, and dissemination of materials to multiple audiences. An external review will occur at the end of the third year. The Translation and Dissemination Core of the Duke Transdisciplinary Prevention Research Center will reduce the public health burden of adolescent substance use by helping investigators conduct more ecologically relevant science and disseminate their findings to practitioners in community settings.